Aphmau's lovers
by Hostyamada
Summary: Aphmau has all the men falling 4 her
1. Chapter 1

_It was me alone with Garroth, I guess I'd never want to ruin our relationship. even though we had moment, never ones like look down at me. We were so close. He grabbed my chin and pulled my head up until our eyes meet. Push me against the wall. Held my arms high against the wall and spoke words that would never leave me._

" _Aphmau I...I Love you! More than a guard should and Aphmau" with his lips so close to mine, he pushed himself away for me."Sorry" He walks away. I stayed against the wall, not to move. Did he mean it? I slid down the wall and curled up into a ball._

" _MOM! Are you ok?!" Levin was next to me holding my arm. He was panting only he might have been run. To find me or to find what is left of me?_

 _I got up " I am fine Levin.." I winned with the statement, I knew I was not fine but I could not bring myself to tell Levin what happened. More or less I was ashamed of what happened! I let myself walk aimlessly around the town. I wonder if what Garroth said was true... until Laurence stopped me._

" _..." My black expression might have set him off._

" _Aphmau are you ok? You seem weird…" grabbing my hand and pulling me into an alleyway from the people._

" _..." What do I say?_

" _Aphmau answer me! I am… REALLY worried about you!" Laurence was just trying being a good friend._

" _I don't…. know ...any….more Laurence." I was crying know, the streams of tears on my face were enough for Laurence._

" _Who...did...it, who ...made..you like..th..this?!" Laurence was overwhelming mad. But I did not say. Maybe I had feeling for Garroth or I just hated the fact that I might! As I was deciding was I in love, Laurence put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me to the ground and and sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close._

" _I don't want things to change Aphmau…." whispered Laurence in my ear. We stayed like that not to move until we heard someone coming. Laurence pulled my arm and we ran out to the flower field and triped. After we fall onto our face we had a good laugh!_

" _Me too Laurence.." I laughed in one breath._

" _Huh?" Laurence looked stunned at my statement. Laurence pulled me close so we look at each other deep in the eyes. And I leaned in for a kiss and so did Laurence! It was so romantic, flower petals flew all around us. Laurence moved his hand down my back, but that was when i moved away from him. I ran off, I can't love two people! Crash!_

" _Ugh my head you idiot….Ohh its you Aphmau." Zane said a little excited. "Come with me Aphmau I want to show you something amazing! His smile was more radiant than the sun._

" _Sure Zane!" Even I got a little excited about what it was! Zane was like a brother to me, but sometimes like something more. We explored the idea of us and loved it. But most people hated it so we thought it would be best to remain friends….. But I wanted to be more! Zane took me to the mountaintop where he had spent most of his days. Sometimes I would stand at the bottom of the mountain and look up to see him working on new things every day. Zane made me happy every day just like Garroth and Laurance! But as we were stood there together, Zane reached for my hand…_

" _Aphmau...you make me happy. That's all…." Zane had the worst nervous look on his face as if he wanted to say more. He put his arm around me carefully, holding me in an embrace._

" _Zane...I fell the...same..way, but i might like someones else…" No more was said after my statement. I carefully removed myself from his embrace. Zane looked off into the sun set. something was on his mind...I didn't want to prie._

" _Are we even meant to be together?" Zane was no longer standing next to me, he moved over by his stuff._

" _Za" I started to say, but Zane interrupted me._

" _Don't Aphmau….plz I need space."Zane wouldn't even look at me. I couldn't even bear the pain of looking at his back anymore. I let some tears fall down off my face. As I ran down the hill I felt like I could no longer feel love. But with my sort of clumsy feet I tripped on a rock. The falling felt like flying and I was ready to let go. I braced myself for the impact of the fall and going back to reality. When I felt the soft hands of someone catching my back and my butt. - Only one person I know would catch my butt._

" _Hey baby is your booty alright? I wouldn't want a pretty lady like you getting hurt while I am here!" Travis said with the most twisted and messed up grin I had ever seen. I slapped him and his pride._

" _Hey baby no need to slap me, Travis has got the moves to keep you in the grove." I couldn't believe he had said that to me! The nerves this man has! Ugh it makes me soo mad, but deep down I think i had feelings for him. For some strange reason he made me happy when he acted like an idiot. Without me noticing he had moved closer. Now his head was so close as if he was going to kiss me, but instead pulling me closer. With holding me in an embrace he started to kiss me. Slow, moving his hand down my back, his tongue wiggling out of his lips, poking my own, asking for entrance. Why does this keep happening today. But he held me to tight I could not pull away, looked up at him, eyes wide. Trying to muster any words between each breath._

" _tr..av..is …...Plea..se ….sto.p! Travis was too into my mouth to stop. Even if I hurt myself, I had to break his embrace. Only one thing came to mind when it came to getting free, ummm called ummm kick him in the nutty buddies. I didn't want to hurt him, but I hate this. I decided enough was enough! I had to do this._

" _UGAHHH!" Travis was in serious pain for the way he squirmed holding…., and the expression on his face._

 _Finally free from the embrace I could only look at him and say with the most appijectic expression. "I AM SOOO SORRY TRAVIS BUT THAT WAS UMM THAT WAS WEIRD!" I was fluster, and my cheeks were very red._

" _Bab..Bab..Baby...I like … a little ...PAin." Travis said still holding down there. But by then I was gone. Not to be rude, but I could not take any more of this.I went to search for my son to walk with me home. I can't walk home without him for fear that Travis, Garroth, Laurance, or Zane would attack me, not in a wrong way. When I found Levin, Malachi and him were talking about lord stuff. I asked them to walk me home. I had to make a deal to tell levin about what had happened today. Even though I was at home, I still didn't fell safe. Levin was down stairs and Malachi was working with Logan on the next trade route. I went downstairs and sat down next to Levin._

" _Mom what are you still doing up?" Levin was just looking out for me after my horrible and traumatic day. I told Levin I couldn't sleep and he told me he would get Dante to look after me while I slept. I protested but I couldn't stop Levin. I probably was over reacting to this but, after today…..well I didn't trust anymore boys._

 _It was late at night when i heard knocking and at my bedroom door. At first I thought it was Levin or Malachi checking up on me but, I heard then most strangest noise. It was like a little crying. So I got up to see where to noise was coming from. Groping the wall in the supper dark hallway, I tripped on someone or something. The now confirmed someone, pulled me into one of the room and locked the door. He turned on the light, now Dante was standing there. He was the crying person I had been looking for. I was going to ask what was wrong but, He clapped into my lap, just like a kid._

" _Dante!?" I couldn't grasp the situation._

" _I am broken Aphmau?" Dante asked me, only looking out the window. I couldn't answer this question. My mind was telling me to answer him with a "I don't know" or "How do I answer that?" I rather sit there and stare out the window with Dante._

" _I don't….How do I...Dante what happened?" It was all I could say because what could you say?_

" _S..she..SHE LEF...t_ _me_ _." It was all he said. I could now piece together what had happened and why he was crying._

" _Kawaii~chan left you?! Why and Dante!" I was hugging him now. Trying to make him fell a bit better. At some point in the night i must have fallen asleep. Cause when I woke up, I was in my bed….."Dante.." Flash backs of the night came to me lighting strikes, Random points in the night. It was a blurr, but from what I do remember_

" _Dante…" The little whispers of my words hurt my ears. As I tried to get up I couldn't as if i was being held down, like a restraint. I tried to move my head to the side, the person that was holding me..restraining me from moving was doing a good job at it._

" _Urugh" The gron did it for me I acted asleep in fear the person might hurt me or something._

" _Urugh…" looked over to me "APHMAU…..oh god, noooo I can't deal with this.!" The familiar voice said._

" _Aaron?" I said without even thinking.._

" _APHMAU IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM NOT LIKE THIS!" Aaron was frantically trying to make this situation ok. Which I say was not going to happen soon. That was when we heard foot steps. Oh no_

" _Mom are you ok, what is with all the yelling?" It was Levin._

" _Aphmau please don't tell him I am here. Aaron was trying to find a place to hide at least until Levin was gone. But there was no place to hide in my room. So Levin came in and saw Aaron in his briefs..….. and me in my sleepwear. My last thought before spaced out was "It is not what he think!"._

" _mom… MALACHI GET IN HERE!" Still spaced out._

" _WHAT I AM COOKING HEREEE!" Still spaced out but coming back._

" _MOM HAS A MAN OVER!" BACK!_

" _NO NO, Levin keep your vocie down please, I would never!" I was finally back in my body, but frantically trying to hush Levin._

" _then why is Aaron here?" Levin was puzzled and was confused._

" _Dante...asked me to watch Aphmau,but I must have fallen asleep." Aaron was explaining while getting clothes on._

" _Aaron did Dante tell about mom's situation?" Levin asked_

" _No, woke me up early in the morning and asked me to watch her," Aaron said easily "It was weird. I questioned him but he wouldn't leave until I agreed to watch her. So I did, but I was really sleepy. I guess I must have fallen asleep….Aphmau your chest is soft..it what made me fall asleep."_

" _AARON!" Levin screamed because he was still in the room. " that's not something I want to hear!" Levin said standing his ground._

" _Fine..but it's true." Levin stormed out._

 _Seen Set: Outside in the tree facing Aphmau's window. Two men are looking in._

 _Garroth groaned. Laurance was in raged._

" _Garroth we can't let her be taken away from us we were here first." Laurance said upset._

" _Ture, but what if she is happy with him?" Garroth said._

" _Then I don't know, but I am not going down if without a fighting chance." Laurance responded without thinking._

" _Gather up them, we need to settle this now!" Laurance said with his fist held up and losing balance. Then toppling out of the tree and falling head first down._

" _ok Laurance….but are you ok?"Garroth said jumping out of the tree after Laurance fell._

" _Just get the guys! Garroth bring them to the beach side by Levin and Malachi's tree house._

" _...k…." Garroth said knowing the Laurance was not going to step down._

 _A couple minutes later everyone was there, Laurance was the first to speech._

" _ok we all know why we are here!" Laurance said hastily._

" _umm well i don't" Aaron belted angrily._

" _Aaron calm down! We all think we know or don't...So Laurance tell us!" Date stated firmly_

" _Gurr….. you all here love Aphmau and I want to declare war over Aphmau hand in marriage." Laurance responded easy._

" _..." Zane just looked around._

" _sure, and no cheating" said Travis with the most evil smile ever, it was so twisted you would think that he would kill you. "also no teaming up"_

 _\"]Travis!?" All of us said at once._

" _what just stating the rules. ohh and once broken...your...OUT" travis said demonic._

 _Up at the top of the hill:_

" _Ohhh no Kawaii~chan told you Katlyn~sama, the boys are up to no good! And Dante~cun don't get the cake he asked Kawaii~chan to bake." Kawaii~chan said looking disappointed in Dante and the rest of the boys._

" _ummm Kawaii~chan...do you like Date?" Katlyn responded._

" _N..no...no Kawaii~chan doesn't likeee Dante~kun!" Kawaii~chan flusterly started to move faster away for where the boys maet._

" _KAWAII~CHAN WAIT UP!" Katlyn yell and ran after Kawaii~chan._

 _(Back to Aphmau now! MUHAHAHAHA)_

 _It was a lovely day out and I was just walking around town avoiding all boys I saw! I was very proud of myself. I had not run into anyone from yesterday or form this morning which concerned me but I acted like I didn't care. When I saw Garroth walk towards me . I started to "speed walk" back to my house, trying to keep avoiding the boys. But then Zane came towards me in the direction of my house, Dante came from the lake, Laurance came from the field of flowers, Travis came from the market place. And last but not least Aaron came from the direction of the farmland. I was trapped and turn in a full cycle before freaking out and fell into a crowd and walked away with them. I didn't get far before the guys were crowding me…..I...wa..lose...cons..! I fainted. I refused to wake up, noting going to get up!_

" _Let the Babe Magnet up her up and Pun intended" Travis belted laughing at his own joke._

" _What was the pun?" Aaron asked confused._

" _The pun was…" Travis was cut off by Garroth._

" _Nevermind the what the pun was! Let me get aphmau and let's head to Dante's house!_

" _WHY MINE?" Dante asked embarrassed!_

" _Because you the only one I trust!" Garroth said back._

" _Hey I said I would pick her up!" Travis arruged!_

" _Shut up Travis!" Laurence said, finally speaking._

 _The boys walked until they arrived at Dante's house._

" _I will make up a guest bed for her to sleep in!" Dante said in a rush._

" _Hurry she is heavy!" Garroth commented._

 _Dante rushed up stairs where he quickly took down his shire of Aphmau and made the guest bed comfortable enough for her._

" _There! Garroth BRING HER UP!" Dante yelled_

 _After putting her in the bed the boys looked at each other and then started to argue about who would get Aphmau in the end. In the end hmmm…_

 _Later that day each boy to turns waiting for her to wake up, and always at Travis's turn he would ask if he could kiss her….."true love's kiss" he would argue. Then either Zane,Aaron, or Dante would knock flat out._

 _Back to Aphmau: Hehehe_

 _It's been awhile…. Made i should wake up…..NO they will probably scare me with kisses and hug…. But I want to….. ~Aphmau woke up~_

 _Great your awake, do you feel alright? Let me get you some water." Said a familiar voice._

 _When I got up to my surprise I saw …._

 _To be Continued!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello reader, this is not what you were expecting me to upload! I just want to give you explanation, so i have been in and out of the hospital. Mostly because of my stomach, my doctors don't even know what is wrong with me….so i have not been able to work on this a lot. I know it has been awhile but, this the chapter selection. Form this little thing you can pick your story, like garroth's happy ending or Laurence's romance! More to come soon! Stay healthy and Happy!

Table of Contents

Garroth's Happy ending- Pages 3-5

Laurance's Romance- Pages 6-8

Zane's hope- Pages 9-11

Travis's soft hands- Pages 12-14

Dante's Love life- Pages 15-17

Aaron's Sad story- Pages 18-20

The secret ending coming soon


End file.
